


there's still cool people in the world

by onlyboylonelyboy



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Uncle/Nephew Incest, adding tags as I go, also piss play, i tried really hard to do like refrences and shit but i am not amy sherman-palladino so there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyboylonelyboy/pseuds/onlyboylonelyboy
Summary: just as jess' thoughts begins to wander, he bumps into someone and manages to get the contents of his red solo cup on  both of them. he looks up and sees one of the prettiest boys he'd seen. fuck."fuck, i'm so sorry"the boy responds by slurring "that's alright i have a change of clothes... somewhere. in omnia paratus, right?"he bursts out laughing and stumbles away. jess looks behind him and watches the blonde boy as he finds other friends of his and begins to laugh again. he's never been more whipped in his life.ORau where it's a post-crisis 2020 and everyone in gilmore girls is gay. bc why not.
Relationships: Dean Forester/Jess Mariano, Dean Forester/Jess Mariano/Dave Rygalski, Jess Mariano/Dave Rygalski, Logan Huntzberger/Jess Mariano, Luke Danes/Christopher Hayden, Luke Danes/Christopher Hayden/Jess Mariano, Luke Danes/Jess Mariano, Luke Danes/Max Medina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my second fic !!! and it's my first one with multiple chapters !!! so pls don't clown me for spelling errors or not being true to characters or anything like that because i really tried lol. i hope you enjoy !!

the air was cool on jess’ skin. that’s the one thing he likes about his uncle’s old-ass pickup. he can ride in the back on short trips through the middle of nowhere and feel the crisp connecticut air whipping through his long-ish hair as if he were in an a24 indie flick. he can let his mind wander, leave stars hallow for a while and travel to the places he’s always wanted to go. he wanders the gardens behind the palace of versailles. he wanders the neighborhoods the british writers of yesteryear dwelled. he sees the view of the from the tallest building on the planet as he towers over the rest of dubai. he sticks his head out of the sunroof of a car whizzing through shibuya at midnight. he can almost see it-

the truck comes to an abrupt stop and jess is almost jolted out of it. he’s back. ugh. he wraps up his earbuds (he hates airpods, but that’s a separate conversation) and pauses the music he’d been absently listening to. he glances at the phone and sees rina sawayama’s debut was playing. he begins to think about how much he wishes to make music the way she makes music before his thoughts are interrupted, first by the infamous taylor doose. 

“lucas, did you buy those items from home depot?”  
“it’s none of your business taylor-“  
“the same home depot we’ve been protesting for the past month? we cannot let these big box stores win!! we have to support the businesses that don’t have the resources-“  
“six feet apart, taylor”  
“the virus has left connecticut, lucas.”  
“i know. six feet apart, taylor.”  
“lucas, i’m being serious !!”

both jess and his uncle luke begin to head into the diner with their now unloaded newly bought items. jess manages to stop himself from chuckling as he sees taylor begin to follow them.

“it is more important now than ever that we band together as town and you are our only holdout!! luke, are you listening? we’re having a town meeting later today to discuss how to-“

the door shuts and locks on taylor. he seems to have run out of energy, because he throws his hands up and walks away. luke laughs and says “i’m sure you won’t be missing that when you’re gone.” they set the bed frame, some boxes, and a small bureau down in a corner behind the counter of the diner.

“to be honest, there are about three things that i’ll miss from this eerie midsommar cult town.”  
“what three things?” luke asks as both men head upstairs.  
“ ‘the AMAZING 3-for-1 burger deal at luke’s diner, a HOT deal for the HOT girl summer you can have HERE, at stars hollow!!’ “  
“you are NEVER going to let me live that commercial down” luke chuckles as he opens the door to his makeshift apartment.  
“the 2 craziest people my age i’ve ever met.”  
“i’m sure mother nature will never let you really be that far from rory and lane.”  
“mother nature hasn’t met mrs. kim.” jess rebuts as he closes the blinds of the window of the kitchen.  
“and of course, my hot mess of a roommate.” jess mumbles before luke pulls him in for a hug.  
“i’m gonna miss you, kid.”  
“luuuuuuke.” jess groans as he’s crushed by his uncle’s arms. “it’s only yale. i’m not even leaving the state.”  
“it’s not here. that’s something.”

jess is able to sneak in a smell in before his uncle lets him go and moves about his business. jess heads over to the bathroom trying his best to hide his newly-grown boner. he’s had a hard relationship with his uncle and things are good right now, so luke finding out jess is not only gay but has a crush on him wouldn’t be ideal.

jess thinks back to the first time he felt sexually attracted to his uncle. he’s needed luke’s laptop to do some homework and he accidentally opened a folder that had a sex tape between luke and his ex-boyfriend (who was also jess and rory’s high school english teacher. it’s been a weird couple of years.) max medina. this was before luke had come out to jess, and before jess had even realized he was gay. in a lot of ways, his uncle was his sexual awakening. he’d managed to send the video to himself and watched it over and over and over, his left hand stroking himself every time. he wanted to be manhandled the way he’d seen his english teacher manhandled in the video. he had wet dream after wet dream involving luke and countless other crushes, sometimes even celebrities. but luke managed to be in every single one. jess thought about approaching luke between today and tomorrow. even if luke was repulsed he’d be miles away, so there would be time and distance that could protect jess. he’s able to jack off in the bathroom quickly before returning to his uncle and preparing for tomorrow’s move into branford college and four years at one of america’s best schools. he’s really fucking nervous.

“you know you didn’t have to close the diner and lose out on all those days of work and money for me.”  
“are you kidding? this is super important. these are the last couple of days i’m gonna get to spend time with my nephew before he goes on to bigger and better things.”  
“i’ll still be your nephew though.” jess blushes.  
“you’re not your usual brooding self.” luke notes.  
jess decides it’s time. he’ll only regret it later.  
“actually, i have something to talk to you about.”  
“what’s up?” luke begins to take his clothes off.

that’s the other thing. luke often spent time in the nude. he says that it made him more comfortable, and that it was his house so it wasn’t really harming anyone. he’d often say it was “just us boys”, and although he was right, it made it really hard for jess to be at home. he remembers one day when he was getting back from the square after watching yet another film by kirk with his two best friends. he looks up at the window that peers into luke’s apartment, and had seen the silhouette a nude max medina. he ran quickly in the direction of the gilmore house, hoping he wasn’t seen by either luke or max. he’d told everything to rory that night. he felt he was really lucky that she didn’t end their friendship right then and there, but instead tried to help him through this mini-crisis.

jess hadn’t noticed he’d been cringing at luke before luke responded with “is this about me being naked around the house?”  
“no! no! i’m sorry, i’m just nervous.” jess pauses for a moment before whispering “you know what? fuck it.” and nervously taking his own clothes off.  
“i thought you hated being nude around people.” luke mentioned.  
“i’m trying something new.” jess rationalized.  
right before jess is about to take off his briefs, the doorbell rings.  
“i ordered pizza.” luke shouts to jess, who is halfway to the door.  
he opens the door to find his very awkward and adorable fuck buddy, dave rygalski, at the door, in a full pizza deliveryman’s uniform.

“shit, sorry.”  
“no, it’s fine. i’ve seen worse.” dave responds. he looks jess up and down. “a lot worse.”  
“shut up.” jess blushes. “you find your way okay?”  
“yeah. even though, the diner looks weird all empty like that. anyway, you already paid, tip and everything. although this is much appreciated.”  
“thanks for delivering.”  
“the pleasure was all mine. sad to see you go, but this is one hell of a goodbye.”  
jess laughs. “i’ll call you.”  
“oh, please do.”  
“good night, dumbass.”  
“good night, sexy.”  
jess loves being called sexy.

he closes the door with is foot, pie in hand. he sets it down on the kitchen table as a now fully nude luke walks over.  
“ugh, i’m famished.” luke reaches for the pie but jess stops him.  
“WAIT!” jess abruptly kisses his uncle. his uncle reacts first in shock, then responds by kissing him back and pulling off his briefs. he breaks the kiss to say “so this is what you were so nervous about?” jess responds with “i thought you’d hate me. this isn’t supposed to happen.”, to which luke says “who cares?”  
just like that, all of jess’ worries are eased, knowing his feelings are reciprocated. he then says “you know, i found your and mr. medina’s sex tape on your computer a few months ago.”  
“i know.”  
“you knew??”  
“you’re not that great at closing windows. i was so nervous but after weeks of you not mentioning anything, let alone posting it anywhere, i put two and two together.”  
“why didn’t you approach me?”  
“why didn’t you approach me?”  
“oh. yeah.”  
“the important part is that that’s behind us. i love you, and i’m glad you felt safe enough to open up to me. now let’s eat. i’ll let you sit on my lap while i feed you.”  
“that’s… oddly specific.”  
“don’t kinkshame me.”

jess laughs and takes a deep breath before heading over to the couch facing the television, netflix open and playing the second season of élite. he snuggles up on his uncle and takes a bite of the slice of pepperoni pizza luke holds up to his face. luke then grabs a thin blanket and drapes it over the both of them. this is how they spend most of the night. right around the second episode of the third season of the spanish soap-opera, at about 1 in the morning, jess begins to make his move. his hands roam around his uncle’s body before finding themselves at his nipples. he gives both a light tug and squeeze as luke begins to pay attention to his nephew’s actions. luke has quite the sex drive, because after only five minutes of making out and some nipple play, he’s rock hard. jess can feel his uncle’s dick on hiss ass cheek, and adjusts so that he can line up his hole with it. he reaches to grab lotion from the table before luke stops him, opens a drawer next to the couch, and pulls out a bottle of lube. jess grabs the bottle of lube and continues to make out with his uncle as he begins to lube both his own hole and luke’s cock. he pauses for a moment, and breaks the kiss to ask:

“are you clean? like have you been tested?”  
“yeah. i got tested a couple weeks ago. you?”  
“i got tested last friday.”  
“wait, who did you go with?”  
“dave and dean.”  
“you guys fucked after, right?” luke sounds annoyed.  
jess rolls his eyes. “luke.”  
“sorry, i’m supposed to be a father figure!”  
“well then father figure, why don’t you stick your dick up my ass and stop asking more questions.”  
luke giggles and begins to kiss jess again. jess breaks the kiss to turn around facing out towards the television. he gets ready to sit on luke’s erection before luke stops him.  
“you sure you wanna do this?”  
“never been more sure in my life.”  
luke smiles. “i love you, jess mariano.”  
“i love you, luke danes.”  
jess begins to take luke’s dick and immediately finds it to be hard. luke’s is the biggest cock he’s ever taken. a full ten inches hard. he wails in both pleasure and pain as he sits further down on his uncle until he feels his cheeks on luke’s lap. luke is balls deep in his own nephew right now. it feels perverted, and that’s part of the fun. jess begins to slowly bounce as he sends both himself and luke into ecstasy. it takes about fifteen minutes of sweaty, sexy, riding before both are close to climax. they stop for a second, as luke asks “how long do you want to go for?”. jess responds with “i don’t know if i can go for a lot longer.” luke, determined to make this last, says “lets try to edge ourselves three more times.” jess has never tried edging, as he and his friends can only go so long before orgasming. he usually just goes for multiple rounds, especially with dean. at the height of his and dean’s relationship, they could fuck through ten full orgasms, which would take until the sun rose again on most nights. this was a new challenge for jess, but there’s no one he’d rather try this with.

he begins to go again for ten minutes before coming close to orgasm a second time. he stops for a bit, heavily panting, and sticking to luke a bit since both their bodies are so sweaty, before beginning to ride his uncle again. this time he continues for about twenty more minutes before needing to orgasm again. he’s bewildered at the fact that his uncle has been able to keep from busting a full load inside him for so long. he begins to ride his uncle yet again, and starts to feel a bot tired, but he feels an orgasm coming, so he starts to go faster and faster and faster, until finally he comes hands free all over both himself and luke. he starts to calm down a bit more and makes out with luke a bit more, before luke forces him on his knees. jess receives the message and starts to suck luke off. it takes luke another fifteen minutes before he finally climaxes, jess catching most of luke’s semen in his mouth. he gets up to kiss luke and passes luke some of his own cum back to him.

“oh fuck, that’s one of my biggest turn-ons-”  
“there’s more in my mouth.” jess spits a bit more cum in luke’s mouth. luke seems to get a bit harder as he continues to do this, before announcing:  
“fuck i’m gonna piss myself.”  
a small stream of clear urine leaves luke’s dick and lands on jess’ stomach and legs before reaching the floor. jess joins in and pissses on both of them as well.  
“that was so hot.” jess spits out in between kisses.  
“that’s gonna be a bitch to clean up later.”  
“wait.” jess thinks to himself for a second. “you cleaned the house earlier today right?”  
“yeah, why?”  
jess brings both of them to the floor and begins to lap up some of the excess urine. luke joins in. it only takes a short time before the floor is completely clean. jess and luke then begin to make out again.

“wow.” luke takes a breath and chuckles. “i had no idea you were that dirty.”  
“you learn something new everyday.” jess shoots back as he slowly gets up. “come on, let’s shower.”  
“i’m really gonna miss you.” luke jokes.  
“i won’t be that far, i promise.” jess puts out his hand and luke takes it as jess leads them both to the bathroom to shower. they turn on the water in between kisses and wash each other with loving hands, as if that’d be the last time they got to touch each other. they step out of the shower and dry each other with towels, each drying off the other with their own tower. they exit the bathroom and clean up the area they just had sex in. jess is about to head to is own bed, purely out of habit, before luke takes his arm and says “wait. sleep with me tonight.”

jess pulls himself closer to luke and says “of course.” as both head to luke’s bed.

jess begins to escape to his thoughts as he lays cuddled next to his uncle in his bed. he thinks about how much the bed smells like him, and how much he wanted this to happen more than anything. still, a part of him feels dirty about the fact that this happened with his uncle of all people. he rationalizes that he’s not participating in making a child with a family member, so the repercussions can’t be all that bad. he thinks about what tomorrow will bring. it’ll be his first day at an ivy league school. he never thought he’d get there. he’s so grateful for everyone who helped him get there. lane and rory, the people of the town, no matter how annoying they are, and the person laying next to him in bed. he couldn’t wait to finally be doing something important. following his dream. despite is nervousness, he drifts off to sleep feeling fulfilled for the first time in a long time.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be one of three chapters on jess' moving day. this one isn't as sexual or as long but i hope it does something for you while i write the other two. thanks for the support !!!

as jess stirs awake, the first thing he realizes is that he isn’t where he usually sleeps. he knows he’s at home, but one thing is for sure, and that’s that he isn’t in his bed. he looks to his left and a stark naked luke lays next to him, sound alseep. the events of the night before replay in jess’ head. he realizes why he’s luke’s bed and cracks a bit of a smile. he feels a little bit like elio in call me by your name, and imagines what a sex-filled italian summer with his uncle would look like. jess is not his usual angsty self today. he feels almost giddy, which is something he isn’t used to. today would’ve been a happy day for him regardless, since he’s worked so hard to get to where he is now. the fact that he’s going to yale still doesn’t feel real to him. he’s felt out of place for so long, but today feels like one of the first days he’s been able to find his rhythm. 

the smartphone charging on the nightstand to the right of luke’s bed almost buzzes off the table and onto the floor. the suddenness both spooks jess and jolts luke awake. jess realizes it’s his phone that’s buzzing and unplugs it to see who the call is from. he sees the name “dean” lit up on his phone and picks it up.

“hello?” jess says, sounding more groggily than he was expecting to.  
“heyyyyy, did i wake you? shit i’m sorry-“  
“dean, don’t worry. i was awake before you called.”  
“i just wanted to call you and wish you luck. its the big day, right? yale?”  
“yeah.” jess wasn’t expecting to sound that nervous either.  
“that’s so fucking amazing jess !! i’m so proud of you.”  
“thanks so much. that means a lot coming from you.” 

dean can hear jess’ smile in his voice through the phone. he thinks about how they spent so many nights with dave under the stars imagining this kind of fairy-tale ending where they’re all pursuing their dreams. dean can’t help but tear up at the thought that it’s actually happening for jess. dean realizes that he’s still on the call and quickly clears his throat and moves on.

“uhh, i wanted to see if you’d be able to sneak away for a bit and come see me before you move in. i really want to properly wish you goodbye. i talked to dave and taylor has him held up getting ready for some new town celebration thing. at this point, i can’t keep up.”  
“i swear he has more jobs than kirk does. he delivered my pizza last night.”  
dean erupts in laughter, amazed at the fact that dave still had time to be with the two of them during high school.  
“really??? wow, that kid never stops.” he says in between chuckles.  
“well, he said he’d be free at around one today, and i was hoping that we’d be able to meet at our old spot.”  
“i don’t think i’ll be moving in ‘till tonight, something about university policy, so i’ll be free, sure.”  
“awesome. i can’t wait to see you.”  
“i cant wait to see you.” the next part jess says in a whisper. “touch that sexy body of yours. give you a proper goodbye.”  
dean moans lightly into the phone. “i’m hanging up, otherwise you’re gonna make me nut in my boxers.”  
“see you at one.”  
“see you at one, baby boy.”

those last two words sent shivers down jess’ spine. he loved being called that. or really anything that made him feel small of submissive. dean was really the only other person he’d talked to about it with. it was a fetish he never really explored. he made a mental not to change that in college. he feels hands approach his skin and turns his head to see luke pull him in towards his side of the bed.

“morning.”  
jess took in a sharp breath, a new aroma consuming him. one of his uncle.  
“i love the way you smell.”  
his uncle chuckles.  
“well you can sniff me any time you want.”  
it’s jess’ turn to chuckle this time.   
“thanks, i may take you up on that offer.”  
“so, you ready for the big day? or, evening, i guess i should say.”  
“yeah. it almost doesn’t feel real, but i’m sure it’ll all hit me once it’s actually happening.”  
“yeah.”  
luke paused to think, then continued.  
“i have an idea. why don’t you and i, since we have to make up for lost time, take some food from the diner with us, and find a spot in the woods just out of town to eat and spend time together away from everyone. i don’t know about you, but i know i want to do last night over and over again.”

luke begins to plant small kisses on jess’ body while jess forms his own idea.

“i know just the place. i told dean and dave i’d meet them there at around one. you know, since it’s still pretty early, i bet no one’s out yet.”  
“hmm, i guess so. why?”  
“we could pack clothes for later, but drive there naked.”  
luke moaned into jess neck as he continued to kiss jess in between their dialogue.  
“fuck, that’d be so hot. i’d be rock hard the whole way there. let’s do it.”  
“awesome. but you have to promise me you’re gonna go there ass-naked. no socks or shoes on either. and you can’t try to cover anything up.”  
“fuck, you’re such a slut.” luke moans out.

jess responds without really thinking.

“as long as i’m your slut.”

luke almost instantaneously grows an erection. he can’t help but begin to move faster and more desperate with his kisses. jess isn’t exactly ready to do anything yet.

“hold on. not until we get there.”  
“such a fucking tease.”

with that, both men begin to get ready to head out. they pack up clothes and make sure to drink a lot of water in preparation for their morning. “this feels like it’s straight out of a porno” jess thinks to himself, before both men head downstairs to the diner, neither clad, and both carefully checking through the windows if anyone is out and about near the diner. when they see that the coast is clear, they begin to pack some of their favorite diner foods. jess, recently trying to improve his diet, packed some fruit, intending to use them for more sinister reasons during their picnic. 

once both have everything they need, they head out towards the green pick-up truck. luke plants a hefty slap on jess’ ass as he walks out in front, which jolts jess forward and reddens both men’s cheeks. luke is visibly more nervous than jess is as they head into the truck and begin their truck. before they drive off, jess rubs his uncle’s right thigh and they make eye contact.

“we’ll be fine. okay?”  
“okay.”  
“thanks for trying this with me.”  
“no problem, kid.”  
“this is very ancient greek, sacred band of thebes of us.”  
“huh?”  
“nevermind. let’s go.”

luke, a bit calmer then he was when he first got into the driver’s seat, begins to drive off as his nephew gives him directions to the still-undisclosed secret location of their naughty breakfast and a song plays close to a hun on the radio at the lowest volume. from what jess can decipher, he hears dua lipa. as he’s giving luke directions and placing his hands on various places on luke’s body, careful not to distract him too much from the task at hand, he lets his mind drift a bit to think about today. before dark, he’ll officially be a student at yale university. he wonders what life will be like somewhere where he’ll be fully out to everyone and have the freedom to do as he pleases. he concludes with the thought that it’s both a blessing and a curse when luke shouts out “OH SHIT !”

jess is immediately jolted out of his thoughts and looks around at the road through the front window and sees a familiar figure in the distance. luke continues:

“THAT'S CHRIS !!”  
“rory’s bisexual dad chris?”  
“yes, that chris !!”  
“is he?”  
“YUP !”

as the newly-identified figure jogs closer to the truck, jess can see that christopher is out for a nude jog down the deserted road leading to jess’ secret spot in the woods. luke rolls down his window and slows down as he calls out chris’ name. chris instinctively hides behind a tree before he notices the voice calling out to him is one of his old hookups, luke danes. as luke’s tuck comes to a full stop a completely nude chris jogs over to greet luke before slowing down, amazed at the sight he’s seeing.

“luke !! wow, what are the chances that we’d both meet like this.”  
“yeah, this is so crazy !! jess and i were heading towards a secret spot he knows in the woods to go have some fun, and we thought we’d make the trip a little risky too. do you jog like this often?”  
“on most mornings, yeah !! the late summer wind against my exposed skin feels really good. i-“ christopher pauses and chuckles as he says “-can’t believe i’m seeing this with my own two eyes.”  
luke begins to get a bit more flirtatious.  
“believe it. say, do you wanna join us. it’d be so good to see you do some things with my nephew. plus, we have some extra food and we don’t mind sharing.”  
“fuck, i’d love that.”

with that, chris lifts his body up to briefly plant a kiss on luke’s lips, then walks to the other side of the pick-up and climbs in, sitting in between the two men.

“jess !!! today’s the big day, right?”  
“it is !! i’m a bit nervous but i’m sure after this morning all my worries will be put at ease.”

jess pulls christopher in for a kiss as he moves his body so that he’s on chris’ lap for the remainder of their trip. luke pulls into a clearing between some of the trees in the woods outside stars hollow and continues to drive further away from the already empty road. he stops near a cabin.

“this is dean’s family’s cabin. he used to bring me here when we were both still in the closet so that we could be way from everyone. his family hasn’t used it in years so it basically belongs to me, dean, and dave. it’s tiny but it’s really cute. and it’s the perfect place to spend this morning.”

luke explains to chris how jess is spending the morning with them, the afternoon with his fuckbuddies, and the evening moving in. he assures chris that they have quite a bit of time to themselves. jess is first to open the cabin door. luke and chris join him seconds later and look around at the place in front of them. it’s a humble cabin, but more than enough for the morning. a few lights illuminate a single room. in one corner sits a king-size bed and two nightstands on either side. in another corner, two small walls give privacy to a bathroom. on the opposite side of the cabin is a couch facing a television and a small kitchen behind with an even smaller dining table for three next to it. 

“this is really nice.” chris notes. luke approaches jess and begins to passionately kiss him for a small while. he then breaks their kiss and says “thanks for showing us this place. and thanks for being so good about everything. i know chris being here isn’t ideal.”  
jess immediately responds with “are you kidding? this is amazing. i’ve had a chrush on chris ever since he came back to visit rory the first time. he was kind of my sexual awakening. this is the best scenario i could’ve possibly had.”  
“well then let’s get to it.”

the two older men lie on the bed as jess gathered a bowl of berries he brought from the diner. he knew both he and luke were hungry and horny, so he’d kill two birds with one stone. he walks over to the bed, bends over, and sticks a grape into his hole.

“you boys hungry?”  
“i’m starved” chris replies.


End file.
